


Wasted

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fat Shaming, Flirting, I guess that's a warning, Playful insults, Sex, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You’re a Watcher in a time when Slayers are plentiful. Stationed on the East Coast, you find yourself working with an infamous vampire who happens to think you’re the dog's bollocks. Problem is, he’s irritating as hell





	Wasted

The dress you were wearing was far from your usual attire and you could feel Spike’s eyes on you from across the room. His blue eyes glittered when you chanced a look at him before scurrying back to your office. You weren’t on active training duty today and you could do with a little less of William The Bloody’s snark when you were already nervous as hell.

You had a date. Your first date in two years, to be precise. Amanda, your slayer-in-training, had suggested the dating app Tinder and you’d matched with a really nice guy called Tim. He wasn’t all that good-looking but he had similar interests and was nice to chat with.

After exchanging messages for two weeks, you’d agreed to a date at a little Italian restaurant in town. You’d picked out a mid-calf black dress with a slit up the side and low heels. Amanda had whistled when you’d turned up for a late study session.

“Tim isn’t going to know what hit him,” she’d said and you’d felt like hiding in a closet.

Your office was secluded from the rest of the facility and you settled down to finish your reports for the week before heading out. While you hadn’t been a Watcher for very long, you’d graduated top of your class at the Giles Academy in Oxford and had the pick of where you could work. Amanda was fresh out of college, ready to tackle anything that came her way.

Spike was an unexpected addition to your little group. Slayers were no longer allowed to work alone, with a back-up system in place consisting of people the Slayer herself trusted and those who were professionally trained. Being similar in age, you’d naturally gravitated towards the American-based Slayer. The blue-eyed vampire turned up three months into the assignment and stuck around, claiming to find Amanda interesting.

He was an enigma. Yeah, he had a soul and had fought beside Buffy and her friends for years. You’d heard at one point they were a couple but when she’d died her final death a few years before, he’d disappeared off of the grid, turning up in California and helping Slayers when he encountered them.

You still hadn’t figured out why he stuck around here considering he never patrolled with your charge or interacted with her much at all. He seemed to prefer harassing you.

“Who’s Tim?”

The thick British accent at the door made you jump and you turned with a scowl. “Don’t sneak up on people,” you scolded and Spike grinned, pressing his tongue to the back of his teeth. “And Tim is none of your business.”

“I’m just lookin’ out for you, pet,” he drawled. “Wouldn’t want you accidentally dating some kind of monster now, would we?”

“Who the hell told you anyway?” you demanded, getting to your feet, regretting the low cut of the dress as Spike’s gaze immediately dropped to your cleavage. Folding your arms across your chest, you glared at him. “Tim is a nice guy I met on a dating app.”

Spike snorted. “Right. Because those things are full of stand-up blokes.”

“My choices are limited,” you snarked back, stomping towards the door. “I’ve got work to do, Spike. Go bother someone else.” He was still smirking as you pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face and locking it. Turning your back, you returned to your desk and thanked whatever power was listening that he didn’t persist in his irritating ways.

Time ticked by and you got everything done, hovering in your office as the nerves started to get the better of you. When the security guard, Larry, came round to lock up, he ushered you out of the building, leaving you no choice but to face your date.

Tim was sitting at the table already when you arrived and he smiled as you approached, sliding into the chair opposite him. He didn’t comment on your appearance, giving you a brief “hi”. Something deflated in your chest, a little less confident with his non-reaction to the dress.

“Is there a menu?” you asked him and his smile remained firmly in place.

“I already ordered,” he informed you and you blinked, frowning. “I guessed what you’d like. I thought it would be romantic.”

You looked down at the table, unsure how to approach his comment. “Okay,” you whispered, looking up as a waiter arrived with a bottle of wine. He poured two glasses and left; you immediately grasped the glass in your fingers and sipped at the fruity blend delicately.

It was hard when you wanted to gulp the entire thing down in one go.

Tim placed his napkin on his lap, his smile going from charming to creepy. “How was your day?”

“Busy,” you replied, smiling a little and shrugging.

“You never did say what you do,” he commented, leaning on his palm and propping himself up on his elbow.

“I’m a research assistant.” The standard line for anyone who wasn’t clued into the life. If things with Tim went well, maybe he’d be trusted enough with the truth one day but it would be a long time coming. “It’s pretty boring.”

“Sounds like it,” Tim dismissed, laughing under his breath. “I’m a district manager for an ICT company. Thousands of staff depend on me -”

_ Oh, god _ .

He kept going on and you stared at him as he talked - Tim mistook this for interest and carried on. By the time your food arrived, you were ready to stake yourself. And he’d ordered you… a salad.

Clearing your throat, you tucked your napkin into your dress, trying to cover your breasts and not stare at his steak hungrily. “I don’t really eat salad,” you murmured, pushing the leaves around the plate.

“Oh, you should,” Tim instructed and you wanted to punch the creepy smile off of his face. This man was nothing like the man you’d talked to. Ugh. Spike was right. “It’s good for you. Might help you lose a few pounds.” Your mouth dropped open. “Not that I don’t like a larger lady but you’d have to slim it down before you met my parents. God knows what they would think about me dating a fat chick.”

Words wouldn’t come. You were too stunned at his blatant display of assholism to respond.

When a cold hand fell on your shoulder, you looked up in shock at Spike, who stood beside you, a predatory grin on his face. “Sweetheart,” he whispered, leaning down. “That dress is wasted on this prick.”

Tim scowled at him. “Can we help you?” he demanded and Spike chuckled, fixing cold blue eyes on your date. “We’re on a date.”

“Maybe  _ you _ are,” the vampire snarled back. “But I don’t think the lady is havin’ such a good time.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Tim growled, getting to his feet and you dropped your head into your hands as he squared up to Spike. He didn’t stand a chance if he picked a fight and Spike would hit him to prove a point.

“Can we go?” you asked, standing up and sliding yourself between Spike and the disastrous date. You pulled your jacket on as Tim’s face fell.

“Y/N, wait, I was -”

“You were being a douche,” you snapped, pointing a finger at him before storming out, ignoring the stares from the other patrons. Spike loitered, grinning smugly at Tim who glared back.

“You missed out there, mate,” Spike drawled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. He’d stopped wearing the duster a long time ago, opting for a waist length biker jacket. “She’s a spitfire that one.”

Tim clenched his fists. “She’s a cow. You probably just blew her only chance at getting laid.”

Spike took one step forward, going toe to toe with the slightly taller man, eyeing him. Gold leaked into the blue of his eyes and his face rippled, his true nature humming below the surface of his skin as he fought with the urge to rip the bastard limb from limb.

“I would suggest,  _ friend _ , that you turn tail and run.” He grinned, fangs peeking out from between his lips and a split second later, the smell of urine tainted the air. Spike chuckled, patting Tim’s face. “You’re not man enough for her.”

*****

You pulled your coat tightly around yourself, wiping at the angry tears blurring your vision. Town was busy and you weaved in and out of the crowds, avoiding eye contact with anyone as you tried not to trip in the stupid shoes. They were hurting your feet now and your spandex underwear had rolled down to an uncomfortable position below your belly. 

“You really gonna let him get to you like that?”

Spike’s voice made you stop. It was only another few blocks to the apartment you shared with Amanda and she would be out patrolling at this time of the night. Slowly, you turned, raising red eyes to the vampire who watched you with a neutral expression.

“I should have expected it,” you sniffed. “Girls like me don’t get dates. We don’t get a happily ever after.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “You know, for all your Watcher smarts, you are ‘alf dumb at times.” You blinked, drawing your head back in surprise and Spike chuckled. “It’s funny,” he said, slowly, moving a little closer and reaching up to finger the lapel of your coat. “You’re a Watcher and you don’t see what’s right in front of you.”

“I -” You swallowed, tilting your head. “What?”

“I followed you,” Spike admitted. “I had a gut feeling and that sod…” He smiled, cupping your face with his cold hand. “He wasn’t fit to lick your boots, pet.” You frowned, shaking your head at him. “You’re really not gettin’ it, huh?”

Pulling out of his grip, you stared at him, one eyebrow raised. “You’re a vampire.”

“Yeah,” Spike chuckled, “I think we established that.”

“No, I mean…” You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed. “You’re  _ Spike _ . You’re a legend. You dated Buffy,  _ the _ Slayer. You fought wars and saved the world and I -” Your shoulders sagged. “I haven’t had a date in two years and the last exciting thing I defeated was a mouse in the kitchen.” Stepped back, you shook your head again. “You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

Spike laughed at that. “No,” he started, “I’m admitting to you that maybe I’ve got a bit of a crush. Trust me, it’s a lot more subtle than my normal approach.”

You’d heard the stories. “Mellowed in your old age?” you quipped.

He growled. “See? That’s what I love about you. You got spunk. Attitude.” His eyes glinted in the dim streetlight. “Are we gonna stand out here all night?”

“Er,” you hesitated. “Where else are we supposed to go?”

Sometimes, you could easily forget that Spike was a vampire. He moved so much like a regular person would, covering the predator that lived underneath his human mask. In a second, he had you pressed against a wall, the darkness hiding your forms from passers-by.

“You really not gonna invite me in, pet?”

Your breath was clouding the air and Spike was so close, you could smell the tobacco and whiskey combination, mixed with a spicy citrusy scent. It was hard to process what was happening; up until five minutes ago, Spike did nothing but annoy the crap out of you and now he had your panties in a literal twist.

What were you supposed to say? This was  _ not _ how you’d imagined your evening going.

“I’ve been wanting to have you like this since I saw you in your dress. That slit, all the way up to your thigh?” Spike was touching you now, his hand splayed over exactly where the dress split and you shuddered. “You have any idea how sexy you look?”

“Spike…”

“You don’t deserve pricks like him,” he scoffed, lifting his hand to cup your cheek again. “Let me show you -” Your eyes widened with shock when he kissed you and for a second you didn’t know how to react.

His lips warmed against yours and you let your eyes fall shut, reaching up to clutch his shoulder. Spike growled into your mouth, deepening the kiss until you pulled away for breath. “Show me,” you whispered and he smirked.

Five minutes later, the threshold to your apartment was open to him and Spike wasted no time in tackling you through the door, kissing you soundly as he kicked the door shut. You ran your fingers through his short hair, surprised at how soft it felt when he still bleached the crap out of it.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re stuck in the 80’s?” you teased, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

“At least it’s the 1980’s,” he retorted, tossing the leather across the back of your couch. “If it was the 1880’s, we wouldn’t be doing this.”

You giggled, darting away from him towards the bedroom. Naturally, he was faster, blocking you in before you could get through the door. Slamming your palms into his chest, you pushed him backward, not stopping until he was falling backward onto the bed.

“Remember,” you warned, “you asked for this.” Spike arched his scarred eyebrow, tilting his head as you peeled off your coat, dropping it with an outstretched arm, leaving you in only the dress. “So I look good in the dress, huh?”

“Good enough to eat,” Spike chuckled and you rolled your eyes.

“That doesn’t mean much coming from a vampire,” you pointed out and he laughed. “If I look that good in the dress, maybe I should leave it on…”

“Don’t tease,” he growled, eyes flashing gold.

The mere thought of his true nature sent a shiver down your spine and made shame curl in your belly. Okay, vampires and slayers got on a whole lot better these days, mostly thanks to the fact that vampires were practically extinct. But that didn’t mean it was okay to get the hots for a monster.

Lifting your hand, you pushed down one sleeve of the dress then the other, letting the fabric drop down to stop at your waist. Your nerves were starting to show and you paused, unable to meet his eyes.

He was in front of you in the next second, tilting your chin up with one finger. The kiss was deep and slow, distracting you from his hands tugging at your dress. “Could we,” you whispered, biting your lip, “could we turn the light off?”

Spike pulled back, looking at you for a second. “Would it make you more comfortable?” he asked and you nodded. A soft smile tugged at his lips, so different from his usual cocky smirk. “Go get under the covers.” His thumb caught your bottom lip and he kissed you again.

You slipped around him, heading for the bed as Spike got the lights. The room fell into darkness and it took a few moments for your eyes to adjust, able to make him out as he stripped down to his…

Spike didn’t wear boxer shorts.

And he was really pale.

Sliding down under the covers, you pulled off everything, hesitating at your ridiculous panties. Spike’s weight made the bed dip and his fingers reached for the covers over your head. “I didn’t mean entirely underneath,” he drawled and you giggled, whipping your panties off and dropping them over the side of the bed.

The covers were up to your neck but you didn’t have time to worry about nudity when Spike started to kiss you, his hand cradling your cheek as the caress grew deeper and more intense. “How long have we known each other?” 

“Two years?” he replied, kissing a path down your throat. You should have been alarmed to have a vampire so close to your jugular but all you could think of was how turned on you were. It was not hard to see the appeal Spike had to women. Despite his mouth. “Give or take.”

“And it’s taken you this long to do something?” you questioned, pulling back to look at him in surprise. Spike shrugged, looking away briefly.

“I’m not good with women,” he confessed. “And you’re bloody terrifying.”

You laughed at that, shaking your head. “Me? I’m the least terrifying thing out there.”

Spike chuckled, leaning in to peck at your lips. “I’ve got a thing for scary women.” He nuzzled your cheek. “Something about all that empowerment -” A low growl rumbled through his chest. “You’re alluring. You keep me on my bloody toes and that’s -” He laughed, one hand sliding underneath the covers to rest on your bare hip. You held your breath, every anxious thought surging to the front of your mind, reminding you that you were naked, in bed, with a hot guy. “I’ve lived a long time. Takes a lot to turn my head.”

“Is this fast?” you whispered, exhaling against his lips and he grinned, shaking his head.

“No such thing,” he replied, kissing you again. His knees pressed into yours, cool skin against your overheated body and you gasped when you his cock nudging your entrance. “You really want me to stop, kitten?” You shook your head and Spike smiled, his lips meeting yours in perfect synchronization with the push of his hips.

He filled you completely, forcing you to arch your back in pleasure and break away from his mouth, gasping. Spike held still, one arm supporting his weight as he let you adjust to the position. His cock throbbed inside you and the watcher part of your brain suddenly noticed that he warmed slowly with your touch.

“You okay there?” the vampire murmured, the tip of his nose brushing your cheek and you nodded, smiling as you sought out a kiss. He growled into your mouth, rolling his hips to give you a taste of what he could do to you.

“Spike,” you gasped, gripping his shoulders and digging your fingernails in enough to make him hiss, “fuck me.”

The grin that covered his mouth was entirely the predatory creature you’d come to know. He lowered his body against yours, casting the covers aside so he could hook his hand under your knee, pulling it up to his waist. “I got you, baby,” he whispered, thrusting into you once, making you squeak. Tugging you a little ways down the bed, he snuck a peek at your nude body, growling hungrily. “All mine, now.”

You didn’t have a chance to protest the loss of the blankets as Spike pulled out and slammed back in, covering your mouth with his. The kisses were fierce and demanding and it was all too easy to lose yourself in the pleasure, letting your hands explore his body as he fucked you into the mattress.

It didn’t take you long to cum for him, clenching tightly around his thick shaft until Spike groaned and clenched his jaw.

“Keep doin’ that,” he warned, “and you’re gonna regret it.”

You did it again and he snarled, burying his mouth in your throat. Whining, you cupped the back of his head, drawing him closer. “Do it,” you begged, feeling fresh arousal pool in your belly at the thought. “I wanna know what it feels like.”

“Playin’ with fire,” Spike mumbled, his words vibrating over your pulse point. “I bite you and I’m not gonna last.” He lifted his head to look at you, slowing his hips a little; you grinned, purposefully tightening around him again. His face rippled, golden sparks bursting through the blue of his eyes.

“We’ve got all night,” you purred. Was that you? Did you seriously just drop a line like some sort of suave soap opera bitch? 

Spike clearly liked it, judging by the next kiss and the sudden renewed strokes that forced you up the mattress. His fangs scraped at your lips and you knew if you opened your eyes, you’d be met with gold. But he went for your throat before you could do so, his lips and teeth worrying at your pulse point.

“Please,” you hummed, rutting your hips to meet his thrusts and Spike growled loudly, sending a shivering down your spine.

It wasn’t that it didn’t hurt when he finally sank his teeth into the column of your throat because it really did. But you were too blissed out, high on pleasure to really comprehend the slow pull of your blood in his mouth. This was everything you’d been taught  _ not _ to do at the Watcher Academy. Getting bitten by vampires was a no. Even though they didn’t explicitly say, you were pretty sure sex was a no, too.

Yet, you didn’t care.

He didn’t take much but it was enough to push him over the edge. With a growl, he released your throat, kissing you hard. You could taste your own blood on your tongue, feel him pulsing inside you with the strange feeling of his cool climax.

The kisses lasted a little longer until you needed to breathe and Spike rolled off of you with a groan, grabbing the blankets as he went. You remained on your back, one leg bent at the knee and when you started to giggle, Spike looked at you with one raised eyebrow.

“That’s not the usual reaction,” he commented and you shook your head.

“No. I was just thinking,” you rolled your head to look at him, “the dress wasn’t wasted after all.”


End file.
